1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for forming eyelashes upwardly and, more particularly, to an eyelash-forming device having an auxiliary bending portion integrally provided in a knob and including a pressure part, a support pad and a spring for supporting the pressure part and for forming both end portions of the eyelashes in a more effective manner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A typical device for forming eyelashes in an upward manner to make a woman more beautiful has a scissors-like shape. The device is operated by inserting both the thumb and the index finger into knobs to pressurize the pressure pad. another example of a conventional device for forming eyelashes developed by the applicant of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 96-571 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,649, which uses a lever provided on knobs for applying a force to the pressure pad.
However, a survey of consumer's complaints for devices for forming eyelashes as described above have revealed that the device is not effective in forming or shaping both end portions of the eyelashes in the upward direction.
Therefore, the present invention has been made to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional eyelash forming devices.